Baby, I Love You
by dancexinxthexflames
Summary: An everlasting fic: collection of one shots about loved fluff, randomness, and some silly adventures that the bohemian gang gets into. Latest: The One With The Barcode. Bohemians create havoc at the grocery! Mark's new look,Mimi's girlfight,Collins hungry
1. The One With The Bubble Wrap

YAY! this is a fic that can go on forever because it will just be a collection of random one shot fluff between Mimi and Roger or adventures the other bohemians get in. REVIEW!!! 

**The One With The Bubble Wrap**

"Baby?"

Silence.

"Rog…"

Silence and an E chord

"ROGER!"

A succession of plucked notes.

"ROGER DAVIS!"

Mimi threw a pillow at Roger and it hit him square on the head.

"What the fuck Mimi?! You ruined my vibe!" Roger boomed.

"Well if you paid any attention to me at all, THIS vibe could be spending her free day with her boyfriend instead of listening to dumbass guitar chords!"

"Were in the same room, aren't we?"

Roger went back to his guitar and Mimi went beet red.

"YOU KNOW WHAT I MEANT!"

Roger ignored her and played "Far Away" by Nickelback on his guitar. Mimi gaped at him unbelievingly.

"Sometimes I think you love that guitar more than me," she said, smacking his head with the back of her hand.

Roger stopped playing his guitar, but went right back to it after a while.

Mimi decided on another approach.

"Why don't you teach me how to play?" she asked sweetly.

Roger stopped strumming.

"You're crazy," he said.

"No I'm not. It might just get me some time with you."

"Okay, you're not crazy, you're drunk," Roger patted his guitar fondly. "No one touches this baby but me."

Mimi glared at him. "You won't be the only one touching THIS baby if you don't quit being a dick."

Roger's lips drew into a thin line.

"Fine," he grumbled and with shaking hands, handed his guitar to Mimi.

"Careful… careful… CAREFUL!" Roger winced.

"CAREFUL, I SAID, MIMI!!!"

"Jesus, Rog!" Mimi rolled her eyes. "I'm _careful._"

"Okay, this is a C, right?" Mimi asked.

Roger moved her index finger.

"That's a C."

Mimi tried to strum. The sound was distorted. Roger cringed.

"Press harder," he pressed down on Mimi's fingers.

"OW!!! SHIT!" Mimi wrenched her fingers away.

Roger burst out laughing. "You can't play shit, Meems."

Mimi smacked him again. "I'll show you."

She stormed into Roger's room with his guitar and banged the door.

-iloverent-iloverent-iloverent-iloverent-iloverent-iloverent-iloverent-

3 hours later, Roger was nauseated from having his guitar away from him for so long. He was like Linus without his blanket.

"MIMI!" he banged on the door.

"I MISS MY BABY!"

The door opened.

"I knew you'd come around," Mimi smirked.

"I meant my guitar, genius."

Mimi scowled at him.

"How'd practice go?" Roger teased.

"Great. I found the chords to your eyes and I learned it," Mimi grinned.

Roger laughed. "Good try Meems."

"Oh yeah? Let's make a bet."

"Okay," Roger laughed.

Mimi glared. "If I can play the song without mistakes, you have to put the guitar away for a week."

"And if not?" Roger sneered.

"We do that thing you wanted to do."

Roger's eyes lit up.

"With the bubble wrap?"

Mimi rolled her eyes but nodded.

"Game on!" They slapped a hi-five to seal the deal.

Mimi sat on the couch and started playing. Roger's jaw fell open. Mimi was actually good! She made it through the entire song without errors.

"I'll be keeping this," Mimi sang happily, laying the guitar on the couch.

"One week baby," she whispered in Roger's ear.

"HOW DID YOU DO THAT?" Roger exclaimed.

Mimi laughed. "Women are entitled to their secrets."

Roger gulped and cleared his throat. "You're sexy when you play the guitar."

Mimi raised a brow at him. "Don't tell me that turned you on."

"It did," Roger groaned and squirmed.

Mimi laughed and sat on his lap.

"We can make arrangements," she whispered seductively.

Roger found this so sexy that he had to fight down a wave of pure lust. He leaned in to kiss her. Roger moaned as Mimi kneaded her knee in his crotch area and whispered things playfully in his ear.

He carried her toward his room.

"Can we at least consider the bubble wrap?" Roger begged.

Mimi shook her head playfully and put a finger to his lips.

"Aww," Roger frowned and shut the door.

The guitar lay forgotten on the couch.


	2. The One With A Black Out

Okay, this one started out good but got a little cheesy in the end. Ah well, extra cheesy's the way I like it... :) BTW: Have you guys noticed that I'm using FRIENDS captions for the chapter titles? XD

This one shot was inspired by the recent black out I just experienced. We played Cluedo and the "I Remember" game too... which was my mom's suggestion at it was Mimi's. And just like Crissa, I don't like playing board games so much because my dad (like Roger) likes to cheat a lot. LOL. Anyhu, our black out lasted 3 days unlike this one... so... enjoy. :)

**The One with a Black Out:**

Crissa was in her room listening to some songs on her new Ipod dock with speakers (courtesy of her father) and Matt was with her, flipping the pages of a children's book.

All of a sudden, the lights turned off and the music stopped. Matt and Crissa screamed on cue. In the Mimi and Roger's room, a loud thump then a mixture of angry swears was heard.

"Sasa?" Matt's small voice was trembling as her tried to search for his sister in the darkness.

"It's okay Matty," Crissa felt for her brother's hand and held it.

Then the door burst open and a single beam of white light was spotted.

Matt and Crissa screamed again.

Roger stepped into the room in his boxers, holding a flashlight.

"I am your father," he said in a low voice.

Matt laughed, Crissa rolled her eyes.

"Everyone okay in here?" Mimi asked, rushing into the room whilst trying to pull a robe over herself.

"Yuppy," Matt answered, not frightened anymore.

Mimi held a candle out to Roger.

"Got a light?" she teased.

Roger took out a lighter and a flame erupted from the candle.

"You're shivering," Roger pulled Mimi's robe more tightly around her.

"It's nothing," Mimi smiled, secretly pinching Roger's stomach flab.

Matt climbed down the bed and started running around in circles, bumping anything in his path. Despite Mimi's warnings, he continued. He fell to the floor when his head hit the corner of the bed.

"Owww," he said, rubbing his bruise and making a few tears fall.

"Dios Mio, hijo!" Mimi said, running over and picking her son up.

After a few minutes of Mommy Mimi love, Matt was bubbly and happy again.

"Okay, is there a scheduled black out today?" Crissa demanded.

"No, there isn't," Mimi replied.

"Screw Uncle Benny."

"He's not your uncle!" Roger said defiantly. "I'm going to go look for some emergency lights."

"Mommy, it's hot," Matt said, sweat trickling down his forehead.

"Hijo, It's freezing," Mimi laughed.

"But why am I sweaty?"

"Coz you ran around in circles."

Crissa pulled something out of her drawer. "Here, a mini electric fan with a built in flashlight."

"Where'd you get this, chica?" Mimi asked, turning the device on.

"I use my birthday money wisely."

"I never thought I'd hear you say that," Mimi laughed.

Roger came back with a bright emergency light, which he placed on top of Crissa's drawer.

"Let there be light!" Roger said in a lordly voice.

Silence.

"Now what do we do?"

"It's only been 2 minutes and you're already bored?" Mimi rolled her eyes.

"Low tech, man," Matt said then giggled.

Mimi and Roger laughed.

Silence again.

Crissa moved to the floor, where everyone had gathered in a tiny circle.

"Okay, I give. What do we do?" Mimi asked.

"Well, we can get back to the thing we were doing… that doesn't require electricity and is all the more fun in the dark," Roger sang.

"What were you doing, daddy?" Matt blinked.

"Errr…"

"We were playing a board game," Mimi gave Roger a look.

Crissa rolled her eyes.

"Let me guess, you were playing 'Cluedo,'" she said sarcastically.

"In fact we were!" Roger said.

He stood up and rummaged in the toy drawer. He pulled out a long board game.

"Let's play," a wide grin spread across Roger's face.

"Count me out," Crissa said.

"Aw, don't be such a fun-sucker, Cris," Mimi said.

"Whenever we play a board game with daddy, he cheats! And he makes me feel bad. Do you remember that time we played Monopoly?"

Roger cackled.

"Rog…"

"Okay, okay. I'll be nice."

"No cheating?" Crissa pointed a finger.

"Cross my heart," Roger grinned.

They set out the playing area.

"I want to be Miss Scarlet!" Crissa said.

"I want to be Miss Peacock!" Matt yelled.

"Baby, Miss Peacock is a girl," Mimi said.

"But I like the color blue," Matt pouted.

"You can be Colonel Mustard, okay?"

"Fine," Matt looked at the board and grabbed the yellow playing piece.

"I think I'll be Mrs. White," Mimi smiled.

"The nanny?"

"She looks pretty innocent."

"I will be Reverend Green," Roger cackled again.

"Dude, what's with the cackle?" Crissa asked her father.

Roger shrugged and placed his piece on the green spot.

"Game on!"

_A few minutes later…_

"MOM!!! DAD'S LOOKING AT MY CARDS!"

"Roger!"

"I was NOT! I'm a reverend, I can't _cheat,_"

"I saw you, cheater!"

"SHHH!" Mimi waved her hands in the air. "Switch places with me, Rog."

Roger grumbled but did as told.

"Who's next?"

Roger grabbed the die and rolled a one.

"Mother Fu…!"

Matt looked at his dad.

"Fun!" Roger scratched his head. "Mother, this is fun!"

Crissa snickered. She grabbed the die and rolled a six.

"HA!" she stuck her tongue out at Roger. Roger did the same.

Crissa moved her piece to the Games Room then looked at her cards.

"I suggest that it was… Mrs. White…"

Mimi gasped but moved her piece to the room anyway.

"With the lead pipe, in the Games Room."

"OH BUT I HAVE THE LEAD PIPE! You're wrong, Sissy!" Matt laughed.

"Baby, you're not supposed to say what you have, or else other people will win," Mimi said kindly.

"Oh."

Mimi showed Crissa a card that she had.

"Oh, I'm so close…" Crissa muttered.

"MOMMY! Daddy's cheating again," Matt said.

Sure enough, Roger was peeking at his son's cards.

"ROGER!" Mimi exclaimed.

"What?" Roger said, looking innocent.

"I'm giving you a time out… GO," Mimi said seriously.

"What? Meems, what the hell?"

"Stand in the corner for 5 minutes like what Matt does when he's a bad boy."

"Oooh, daddy's been a bad boy," Matt said.

"Very bad," Mimi said, secretly smiling to herself.

"Meems, you can't be serious."

"I said GO, or I'll make it 10."

Roger muttered things under his breath but made his way to the corner anyway.

"My turn…" Mimi picked up the die and rolled a 4.

"I'm ready to accuse," she sang.

Roger gave a jump and looked back in disbelief.

"WHAT? NO WAY! This is unfair!" Roger said.

"Bad boys aren't supposed to talk when on time out," Mimi said.

Roger turned his head back to the wall.

"I accuse Mrs. White with the revolver in the study."

Mimi picked up a small envelop which had "Confidential" written on the front and looked at the three cards.

"YES!!! I am AWESOME," she declared, showing them the cards. "I didn't even know that little old Mrs. White could be so murderous."

Mrs. White, Revolver, Study.

"Yay," Matt clapped his hands.

"You're good mom, I was close. I just didn't know the weapon yet," Crissa laughed.

Roger grunted and put his head in his hand. "Lucky guess."

"Loser loser!" Mimi mocked Roger playfully.

"I was about to accuse too," Roger said.

"Yeah right," Crissa said.

_After Roger's time out and 30 more minutes…_

Mimi was lying down in Crissa's bed, half asleep. Roger was tweaking something in his flashlight and Matt and Crissa were walking around aimlessly.

"So boring," Crissa groaned.

"Mommy," Matt tried to wake Mimi up. "You're so boring, don't sleep."

"Hmmm? Okay, I'm up."

Mimi sat up in bed.

"Let's like… play that game… ummm… the 'I remember' game," she suggested.

"How do you play?"

"Well, you finish the sentence… 'I remember when…' like that. Anything, just random."

"Okay, I remember when daddy was so hungry one night, and we had no food, so he ate the macaroni off my school project – with the glue," Crissa laughed.

Mimi and Matt laughed too. Roger was defensive.

"I hadn't eaten anything the whole day," he defended himself.

"Oh! I remember when I wore a batman outfit to school for Halloween once," Matt smiled.

"I remember that too, baby," Mimi smiled at her son.

"I remember when Uncle Collins and Auntie Angel decided to dress up as popcorns on Halloween," Crissa laughed.

"YEAH! They were puffy," Matt laughed along. "I miss Auntie Mo's cow costume."

"You press the ear and it goes moo," they all said together.

They laughed.

"You're turn, mom."

"I remember…" Mimi stopped to think. "My first kiss with your daddy."

Roger looked up with a frown.

"OH! Was it romantic?" Crissa asked in a day dreamy voice. "Was it after your first date, and he dropped you off in your apartment and you were expecting something but he was chicken? Did you turn around disappointed only to have him call your name and find your lips against his?"

Roger and Mimi looked at Crissa unbelievably.

"No more telenovelas for you, hija," Mimi laughed.

"So tell about the kiss!" Crissa was getting impatient.

"It wasn't anything at all like that… it was short, abrupt, and only one of us wanted it at that time," Mimi looked at Roger. "One of us pulled away."

Crissa and Matt looked at Roger.

"But maybe the other didn't know that the other wanted it too – so much," Roger looked back at Mimi. "And that it's his biggest regret – the pushing away, the running, the leaving."

Crissa and Matt looked at Mimi.

"Well maybe the person who ran away didn't know that he was the one thing that mattered most in her life."

Roger walked over to the bed and sat beside Mimi.

"The person did know. And he would do anything to go back and make the first kiss a more special one for her. Longer… more passionate… with all the love and…"

Mimi kissed Roger on the lips with such intensity and force at that exact moment.

When they pulled away, Mimi didn't want to let him go.

"That made up for it," she whispered.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"No regrets," Mimi whispered.

"Who do you think you are… leaving me alone with my guitar?" Roger whispered back.

Roger held her, like she was something extremely breakable, and sang into her ear – altering all the words of his song of anger after their first kiss. They seemed to forget that Matt and Crissa were there. Crissa looked at her parents with a smile. Even in telenovelas, she had never seen two people more in love.

Crissa signaled to Matt to move out of the room. The boy agreed, stole his father's flashlight and shut the door behind them.

"Another chance, another day…"

The lights flickered back on.

Mimi wiped a tear sliding down her cheek.

"Thank God for the lights… and the moon," she laughed.

Roger quickly turned the lights off again.

"Let me make it up to you – who needs the lights? Who needs the moon? All I need is you," he said, entangling their bodies together once more.


	3. The One With Darth Vader and Barbie

My brother's birthday just passed, and the weird gifts he received inspired this story. His chocolate cake was divine, I tell you. :P Like Roger, my dad got my brother this really big cardboard thing of my bro's favorite character, which happens to be BATMAN. I was really random when writing this… and there's a mixed horror in it. LOL – ness.

I got the Barbie idea from a FRIENDS episode with Ben.

**

* * *

The One With Darth Vader and Malibu Barbie:**

"IT'S MY BIRTHDAY TODAY!"

Matt came inside his parents' room and happily bounced up and down on the bed to wake them up.

"Birthday! Birthday gifts!" Matt clapped his hands in glee.

"No gifts if you don't go back to sleep, buddy boy," Roger grumbled, covering his head with a pillow.

"Aw," Matt's lip trembled. "Mommy!"

"Roger, it's his birthday. Be nice," Mimi mumbled, popping her messy hair strewn head from underneath the sheets.

Roger grunted in reply.

Mimi threw a pillow at him.

"Get up."

Roger sat up in irritation and fumed.

"Yes dear," he said through gritted teeth.

Mimi kissed Matt's cute forehead.

"Happy birthday, Matty," she smiled and ran her hand through his spikes. "My baby boy's growing up."

"Thanks mommy!" Matt grinned.

"Hey buddy, come over here, I have a surprise for you," Roger got up and Matt followed him out of the room.

Standing in the kitchen was an enormous cardboard replica of Darth Vader – "Happy Birthday Matt" was stuck as a speech bubble near his mouth.

"Happy birthday, Matt."

Matt's eyes grew as wide as saucers.

"WOW! IT'S DARTH!"

Matt simply adored Darth Vader.

"Wow," he repeated again, cautiously touching the cardboard picture.

"What the…?"

Crissa walked out the room she shared with her brother and paused in her tracks. She screamed.

"What the hell is DARTH doing here?"

Matt and Roger laughed.

"What? What happened?" Mimi rushed out of her room.

She screamed as well at the sight of the looming Darth.

"I TOLD YOU TO GET A BIRTHDAY BUNNY OR SOMETHING!" Mimi shouted at Roger. "Not… THE GRIM REAPER!"

"One: It's Darth. Two: Matt loves it. Don't you, buddy?"

"YEAH!" Matt exclaimed with wide eyes/

"Well don't put it in the kitchen," Crissa ordered, banging her room door behind her.

"Go get ready, Matty," Mimi said sweetly. "Your aunties and uncles will be here soon."

Matt ran to his room. Mimi glared at Roger.

"That boy will have nightmares, Roger."

"He _loves _Darth! Everyone does!" Roger snapped.

"Well _he _is staring at me. Turn it around," Mimi stormed into their room.

Roger shook his head.

"Women don't get us, Darth."

He obeyed his wide and turned the cardboard figure around. He gave Darth a pat on the shoulder before going back into his room.

About 3 hours later, everyone arrived for a birthday lunch. Mark was the first one there.

"Zoom in on Matt, the birthday boy," Mark filmed him.

"Where's my present Uncle Mar?" Matt demanded, stretching out his palm. He called Mark "Mar" because he couldn't pronounce the "K" when he was a baby and it just got stuck.

"Whoa, hey," Mark laughed, bringing a rectangular wrapped present out from his coat. Matt squealed.

"Bet you can't guess what it is," Mark challenged.

"It's a DVD movie," Crissa replied sarcastically, blowing balloons.

"Damn," Mark mumbled.

"Aw, Mark. It's not Indiana Jones like last year, right?" Roger frowned.

"No."

Mark's eyes widened.

"Is that…?"

He took a step towards the cardboard figure of Darth. Roger ran over and flipped it front, causing Mark to gasp.

"I'm not worthy," Mark bowed before the figure.

Mimi and Crissa rolled their eyes.

"I just realized now that standing next to this guy makes me look bad," Roger frowned, trying to make himself look taller and putting out his chest.

"OgerRay, hereway siay hetay akecay?" Mimi asked Roger in a special secret language.

"In the refrigerator, dear," Roger replied carelessly.

"What's in the ref?" Matt asked.

He ran over and opened the doot.

"YUM! CHOCOLATE!"

Mimi smacked Roger on the heads.

"I taught you pig latin for a reason!"

Roger rubbed his head. "Orrysay," he grumbled.

Then, Mo and Jo came in the door.

"More presents!" Matt ran over to them.

"And right on time too," Mimi blinked several times.

"Were going to go out right now to pick your gist, Matty," Maureen explained, in a hoax to get Matt out of the loft.

"LET'S GO!" Matt exclaimed eagerly, dragging Jo and Mo by the hand.

"An hour," Joanna whispered, before disappearing.

"It's an hour to make this place beautiful, people. Get cracking!"

-iloverent-iloverent-iloverent-iloverent-iloverent-iloverent-iloverent-

Angel and Collins arrived 15 minutes later and helped fixing up. As a last preparation, Mimi stuck 4 candles in an all chocolate layered cake.

Minutes later, they heard a loud familiar female voice.

"WERE HERE!"

"WERE GOING UP THE STAIRS… AT THE DOOR!"

"Auntie Momo, why are you yelling?"

"YELLING? I'M NOT YELLING. THIS IS HOW I TALK!"

"Just open the door, Maureen."

The door swung open.

"SURPRISE!"

Matt tumbled back, dropping his ice cream cone. Maureen instantly picked it up.

"WOW! THANKS EVERYONE!" Matt exclaimed, running in and giving everyone a hug.

"Anything for the cutest boy alive," Angel grinned, squishing Matt's cheeks.

Collins pouted.

"Except you of course, Colly," Angel laughed, kidding Collins on the cheek.

Collins smiled.

"Mo, that fell on the floor. You're sick," Joanne scrunched her face.

"5 second rule!" Maureen reminded her, licking the ice cream cone Matt dropped.

Everyone laughed.

"Come on, kiddo. Blow out the candles so that I – I mean we – can eat the cake," Collins said innocently.

Everyone sang "Happy Birthday Matt" twice and the birthday boy blew out the candles. Everyone got a slice of cake (Collins got the biggest).

"MoJo, why is my SON holding a Malibu Barbie doll?" Roger suddenly asked, seeing Matt's closed fist on a Barbie doll.

"Don't ask me, he picked it out!" Maureen argued.

"JO?!" Roger blinked at Joanne.

"HEY! I honestly tried my hardest to get him to buy a G.I. Joe or something!"

Roger shook his head.

"Give the Barbie to daddy, Richard Matthew," Roger coaxed.

Matt shook his head.

"Leave him alone, Roger. Everyone goes through that gender-confusion stage," Mimi said.

Roger grunted and everyone had to bite their tongues to stop laughing.

"Maybe he got it coz he thinks the girl's sexy," Mark shrugged. "I mean, let's face it. Barbies ARE sexy, right?"

Roge ignored him. He tried yanking the Barbie from his son's grip.

"NO! Daddy! It's mine!"

Matt started crying.

"Okay, gift time!" Collins tossed a large parcel on Matt's lap. The boy immediately dropped the Barbie and began massively tearing at the gift wrapper.

"Thank you," Roger mumbled to Collins, hiding the Barbie.

"WOW!"

Matt pulled out a baseball mitt and ball from the box.

"Thanks Uncle Linsey and Auntie Gelly," Matt grinned, putting his hand inside the glove.

"No prob, scout," Collins winked.

"I'm so glad that you didn't get him a bat," Mimi sighed with relief.

clonk The baseball hit Mimi on the head.

"Then again," she muttered, rubbing her head.

"And here's my gift!" Roger announced, bringing out a badly wrapped parcel.

"Oh no," everyone said in chorus as Matt opened his gift."

"A GUITAR!" Roger squealed together with Matt."

"Actually, it's peewee sized," Roger grinned.

Everyone groaned and went to the kitchen to ge more cake. Roger already began teaching Matt how to hold the instrument. He tossed the Barbie over his shoulder and it sailed out the window.

"My gift is…" mark pulled out a DVD.

"STAR WARS!"

The boys and Maureen yelled in approval. The girls groaned and stared at Mo.

"HEY! Darth's sexy!" Maureen pointed out.

They watched Star Wars while eating cake. Darth joined them.

-iloverent-iloverent-iloverent-iloverent-iloverent-iloverent-iloverent-

After the festivities, Matt was pooped out. Roger and Mimi tucked him in.

"Night, buddy," Roger ruffled his son's hair.

He placed Matt's mini guitar in bed beside him.

"Night, baby," Mimi kissed Matt ont eh forehead.

"Nighty," Matt smiled weakly.

The boy gave a yawn, rolled over and fell asleep in the other bed. Crissa was already snoring. Roger and Mimi retreated to their room in weary silence.

"Ahh," Mimi gave a soft scream.

"What?" Roger asked, in the middle of taking his shirt off.

"What the hell is that thing doing in here?" Mimi pointed at the bed.

The Malibu Barbie was sitting there, staring at them.

Roger scratched his head. "I thought I chucked that out."

He reached over and threw the Barbie out the window.

"My hero," Mimi teased and grabbed him by the neck and kissed him.

Roger smiled. "Now when have I last heard that?"

"Last night," Mimi laughed.

"Now shut the lights and take off your shirt," Mimi grinned, pulling him down under the blankets.

"Ellhay eahyay."

* * *

A/N: I love this one shot!!! I was so random! LOL. How'd you like it? POSSESSED BARBIE!!! Noo! They should make a movie like that like Chuckie. XD 


	4. Spoilers

**So you wanna know what happens next, dudes?**

Here are just some of the stories I've got coming up that you should be looking forward to: (LOL)

The One With The Bohemian Beach Party – comes in two parts. Roger gets a "Mimi massage" and gets into a sand castle competition with his son. Crissa meets a cute surfer dude. Angel becomes a life guard. Something happens to Mark's camera. Collins goes to the casino and visits the buffet. A surprise visitor for MoJo! XD

The One With All The "Homework" – Collins is the new math substitute for Angel's and everyone else's class. Is it a dream come true or… a living nightmare? (See the bohemians at a younger age! 12th grade! XD) Student-teacher relationship. (wink)

The One With A Mudslide – It's spring and Mimi and Roger go to a resort with a mudslide!!! MUDDYNESS! XD They meet a Roger-look-a-like.

The One With The Red Sucks – Bohemians try to play baseball. Maureen is destructive with a bat and Roger hates baseball, though no one knows why.

The One With A Pink Lace Bra – Roger hates that Mimi is still working at the Cat Scratch. She tries convince him by showing him her "new clothes." (wink)

The One With The Barcode – Bohemians go grocery shopping. Collins swallows something by mistake. Mo and Jo argue about healthy and junk food. Mimi battles with someone for the last of the Hershey's chocolate. Mark gets a new look.

The One With French For Dummies – Bohemians try to learn French. They drive the teacher mad. Joanne gets possessed.

**What do you think? And if you have any other ideas, just PM me or say it through reviews.**


	5. The One With The Bohemian Beach Party 1

Hey dudes, this one's coming in two parts because I made it get so long! LOL I wrote it coz it's been raining a lot lately over here… and I just want to go to the beach! XD

**

* * *

The One With The Bohemian Beach Party (part one)**

"TIME TO SURF UP SOME WAVES."

"Uh, you can't surf Uncle Collins," Crissa pointed out.

Collins put down his shades to look at the girl.

"It was a metaphor, Cris. And I COULD surf if…"

"Honey, no," Angel shook her head humorously.

"Fine," Collins pouted.

The boys, besides Angel, were wearing shorts and were topless with shades on. The girls, including Angel, had on sundresses, sunhats and slippers (Yes, including Joanne). Matt was wearing a floatation ring around his waist in the shape of a donkey, and Roger had a cap firmly on his head. They stood in front of their hotel, feeling sand between their toes.

"I'd love to get a tan," Mimi said, looking at sun bathing seats on the beach.

"Oooo…" Roger smacked his lips at the thought of Mimi in a two-piece.

"Meems, you're already tan," Angel laughed.

"Leave her be, Angel!" Roger spat.

Mimi snickered.

"I'ma hit the casino. See you binkies," Collins rushed off.

"Did he just say casino?" Angel rolled her eyes and followed Collins.

"I'd enjoy a steam bath. Ey, pookie?" Maureen raised her eyebrows at Joanne.

"Sound fun," Joanne grumbled, allowing herself o be led off.

Roger began covering himself with mounds of sun block. The two kids looked at their mother for an explanation.

"Daddy doesn't like the sun," Mimi explained.

"More like _afraid _of the sun," Mark teased.

Crissa and Matt laughed. Roger scowled.

"I'll be going," Mark dashed off with his camera.

"I have very sensitive skin!" Roger defended himself, washing his face with sun block.

"Missed a spot," Crissa teased, poking her father's nose.

Mimi laughed.

"Dad! A sunburn!" Matt pretended.

Roger yelped. "Where?"

The three looked at each other and burst out laughing. Roger grimaced.

"I hope the lochness monster eats you up while you're swimming," he growled.

Matt and Crissa looked at each other again and laughed harder.

"Dad, I'm 4 but I'm not stupid," Matt shook his head and went off with his sister to conquer the waves.

"They got you good," Mimi sneered.

"They got lucky," Roger mumbled.

"Wipe off the sunblock, Davis. I think a tan would be good on you," Mimi smiled.

"Nah," Roger shook his head and eyed the sun loathsomely.

"Okay," Mimi shrugged. "But you'll miss my new swimsuit."

Roger's eyebrows rose. "Two-piece?"

Mimi slowly nodded, walking sexily further away. Roger skillfully wiped off all the sun block he had put on and chased her down to the beach.

(Swimming Pool)

Angel had lost Collins in the mass of people around the pool. She walked along the rim of the pool while trying to locate him.

"Excuse me," she went up to a beefy man with a whistle around his neck. "Have you seen…"

"ABOUT TIME!" The man said, taking his whistle off.

"What?" Angel blinked.

"My shift ended three minutes ago!" he dropped the whistle into Angel's palm.

"Oh no, sweetie. I'm not…"

"Look, just get up that high chair and save anyone who drowns. Simple."

The man rudely left Angel standing there, clueless. The drag queen shrugged.

"I always wanted to be a life guard," she muttered with a smile, climbing up to her post.

(Casino)

"Make me rich, baby!" Collins pulled down the lever on a slots machine.

No damn luck. After several tries, it was still the same.

"Screw this," Collins muttered.

He skillfully rewired the machine when no body was looking.

_DING DING!_

"Jackpot?! I'm the luckiest guy on earth," Collins grinned.

He put his screw driver back in his pocket and bent low to collect his earnings.

"Hey," A guard's gruff voice said.

"Rats. Busted," Collins gritted his teeth and took off, leaving a trail of coins behind him.

(Beach)

Mimi and Crissa were changing and Matt and Roger were watching girls in bathing suits pass by. They looked at each other after a girl walked right in front of them.

"Yeah," they nodded with satisfied smiles.

Matt poked his father on the shoulder. Mimi and Crissa walked toward them in perfect imitation of Baywatch Bodies. Roger's eyes fell out of their sockets.

"Damn," Roger whistled. "Your mother is looking hott."

"I know!" Matt exclaimed, excited.

Roger looked at his son. "That's pervertic Richard Matthew. Don't stare at your mother that way. Close your eyes."

Matt covered his eyes with his hands but peeked anyway.

"Who's that hottie?" Roger called, as the two ladies approached.

"Your daughter, you pervert," Mimi laughed.

"I meant you, baby!" Roger rolled his eyes.

He flashed a look at Crissa. "Did I tell you that you could wear something that revealing, Miss Cris Priss?" he raised an eyebrow.

"SEE?!" Crissa stomped her foot and gave her mother a look.

Mimi waved her hand carelessly at her, as if telling her that it was under her control. To Roger, this only meant trouble.

"Go down to the beach with your brother, Crissa," Mimi ordered, a devious plot forming in her head.

Roger threw a towel at his daughter.

"What's this?" Crissa exclaimed in disbelief.

"A towel, genius. You can use it to cover up."

Crissa gave an exasperated sigh before walking sulkily down to the beach with her brother skipping ahead.

"More than just the shoulders, CLARISSA!" Roger yelled.

Crissa shot her parents a death glare.

"Leave the girl be, Roger. She's growing up," Mimi laughed, sitting beside Roger on a straw beach mat.

"She's 5'3, that's not very UP," Roger said blankly.

"She's turning 14 in a bit, there's still plenty of time," Mimi rolled her eyes and played along.

Silence for a few minutes.

"What the hell is that girl doing?" Roger spat, standing up and looking where his children were.

Crissa, toweless, was engaged in a deep conversation with a handsome tanned teenager with a surfboard under his arm. Even from far away, you see Crissa obviously flirting with the boy.

"I'm going to kill him," Roger growled.

Mimi held fast to her husband's arm.

"ROGER!" she scolded.

"I oughta…" Roger's eyes had fire as he tried to pull away from Mimi.

"Leave her…" Mimi struggled.

Mimi squeezed Roger's arm.

"My God," she said, fascinated. "Who'd have ever thought that you'd still be THIS buff after all these years."

Roger stopped trying to get away and grinned.

"You think so?" he beamed, flexing his biceps.

"Damn…"

"Look at this."

Roger took his muscle shirt off to show her his abs. The man had obviously been visiting the gym often lately. Mimi could hardly believe what she was seeing.

"Check it out, Meems." Roger did an abs dance.

Mimi laughed and dragged him to her.

"We need to buy you more tight shirts to show those off," Mimi whispered playfully.

She began to nibble on his ear and let her hands roam his shirtless body. Roger groaned as she whispered her dirty little thoughts in his ear. He forgot all about killing the surferboy who was talking to his only daughter.

(Steam Bath Rooms)

"Couldn't I use the black ONE PIECE swimsuit?" Joanne complained.

"But you have a nice little stomach, pookie!" Maureen argued. "My fat would bulge right out!"

"Point proven."

"Or, if you'd rather use this swim suit while I go nude…"

"NO. I like this."

Maureen pushed open the steam bath room door. Joanne followed reluctantly. Steam and heat immediately encircled their bodies and blinded their eyes.

The only other people inside the room were a grim faced blonde man and an old lady with a towel draped over her face.

"Urg, company," Joanne grumbled.

"YAY! People!" Maureen clapped her hands.

She made her way inside, stripped off her bathrobe and sat next to the blonde man. Joanne followed her sulkily. The blonde had been aroused by Maureen.

"Hey," he leaned closer with a slick smile.

Joanne's ears shot smoke thicker than the steam.

"You, uh, sure you want to keep that bathing suit on?" the guy smacked hs lips.

"Hands off, FUCKER!" Joanne snarled, punching the guy's face.

"Shit, homosexual bitches," the guy growled, nursing his bleeding nose and standing up.

"And proud of it!" Maureen declared, slapping the guy's ass.

"What the hell was that?" Joanne glared at Maureen.

"Oh admit it, pookie! You'd want to slap that too!"

"I'd rather kick his balls!"

The guy gave a yelp and ran out of the room.

"Maureen. Don't do this, not today," Joanne rubbed her temple.

"Let's not get into THAT song again, Attorney Jefferson," Maureen rolled her eyes.

"If you'd…!"

The old woman in the side of the room stirred and pulled her towel off her face.

"Whoo, must've dozed off," she laughed at herself.

"Maureen? Jefferson?" She exclaimed unbelievably.

"MOM?!" Maureen's jaw dropped open.

"MRS. JOHNSON?" Joanne fainted.

-End of part one-

* * *

Stay tuned. (wink) 


	6. The One With The Bohemian Beach Party 2

And here is part deux.

**

* * *

The One With The Bohemian Beach Party (part two)**

(Jo and Mo's Hotel Room)

"That was one hell of a nightmare," Joanne said, clutching her head.

"Annie! Are you okay?" Maureen asked.

"Fine, honeybear… Just I thought I saw your…"

Mrs. Johnson coughed.

"MRS JOHNSON!" Joanne exclaimed, gripping her chest.

Mrs. Johnson grunted disdainfully as a reply. Joanne cringed.

"Ma…" Maureen said through gritted teeth.

The woman shook her head.

"Reena, there's this lovely boy downstairs who's dying to meet you," she said.

"No, Ma. I told you, NO. I'm with Jo," Maureen said angrily.

"Maureen, this is unspeakable behavior! I'd rather you get back with that camera geek… what's his name?"

"It's Mark!" Maureen yelled. "And he's not a camera geek, he's a sexy filmmaker! I told you I love Joanne! So stick a fork up your hairy ass and get out of my room!"

Mrs. Johnson gasped, but stormed out of the room.

"Thank God," Joanne muttered.

Mo kissed Jo.

"No more steambaths, deal?"

"DEAL."

(Buffet)

"And that, and that, and that…" Collins pointed to all the food.

"Anything more, SIR?" the waiter asked, struggling with three plates.

"Oreo cheesecake, one whole," Collins grinned.

The waiter dropped the plates he was carrying on the table and stomped off in frustration. Collins licked his lips. As he was about to attack his food, Mark came over with his camera.

"Close on Collins' plate – oh wait – PLATES of food. Tell the folks at home how you still manage to keep your fit shape, Thomas."

"Exercise comes in many forms. The most effective, studies have shown, is a sport normally done on a bed…"

Mark put his camera down. "Keep your love life stories to yourself, professor."

"Your oreo cheesecake, sir."

The waiter set the cake in front of the gluttonous professor.

"And I thought I'd seen the worst in Garfield," Mark teased.

"OH SHIT!" Mark suddenly yelled.

The film maker grabbed Collins and ducked under the table.

"What gives?" Collins spat cake crumbs.

"Maureen's dad! At the buffet!"

Collins' eyes got wide.

"No way, not those two assholes," Collins growled.

"On three, we run, got it?" Mark ordered.

Collins nodded.

"1,2…"

"WAIT!"

"WHAT?!"

Collins swallowed his cake.

"Okay."

"THREE!"

The two boys dashed out from under the table and managed to get away. Collins making sure to rescue his bottle of stoli and cheesecake before fleeing.

(Swimming Pool)

"HELP!"

A fat boy was thrashing around wildly in the deepest part of the kiddiepool. Angel expertly jumped off her lifeguard chair and dove into the water. She swam toward the boy and strongly heaved him up to the nearest beach chair.

"Breathe!"

Angel brought her fist down on the boy's chest – causing his fat to ripple.

"Urgh…"

Angel cringed and gave the boy mouth to mouth resuscitation.

"Oh baby," the guy said, pressing Angel's lips harder against his.

"EW!" Angel yelled.

Suddenly, a strong arm grabbed the boy and threw him back in the pool.

"Collins to the rescue!"

"Fuck off fucktard!" Collins snarled at the boy.

"I've never loved you more, Colly," Angel said, planting a firm kiss on her lover's cheek.

Collins grinned but still wasn't satisfied. He grabbed the nearest beach ball and hit the fat boy square on the head. The boy swam away (or at least tried to).

"One hundred points," Mark laughed.

"You'll never guess who's here, Gelly," Collins said, dusting off his hands.

"Tom Cruise?"

"No," Collins frowned playfully.

"_Mr. and Mrs. Johnson…_"

"Splendid," Angel clapped her hands. "A reunion!"

Collins and Mark stared at her blankly.

"You're certainly an Angel of the first degree," Collins chuckled.

"Too nice," Mark agreed.

Suddenly, in a quick motion, a boy ran past and bumped Mark, causing him to stumble and drop his camera in the pool. It gave an electrified spark and sank to the bottom of the pool.

"Uh-oh," Angel muttered, hand over her mouth.

"Holy crap," Collins said.

Mark's lip quivered as he sank slowly o his knees. He looked at the camera underneath the water, stretching his arms to it.

"NOOO!"

(Beach)

Mimi was massaging Roger's back with extra special lotion. Matt was beside their mat, attempting to build a sandcastle. Crissa was nowhere to be seen.

"Whoa… there… oh… ah, yeah that's good," Roger mumbled.

"You should pay me," Mimi grinned.

"I really should. You're amazing, baby…"

Mimi reached inside Roger's shorts and pinched his bum. He jerked.

"Sorry, couldn't help myself," she giggled shyly.

"By all means, pinch away," Roger answered in a playful mood.

Beside them, Matt was getting frustrated. He threw his beach pail away.

"Mommy… I can't do this!" he wailed, his green eyes filling with tears.

"Aww, don't cry sweetie. Daddy will help you. Right, daddy?" Mimi slapped Roger's bum.

"Oh yeah, sure Matty boy," Roger got up and crawled over to his son.

Mimi smiled and settled in a beach chair with "Chicken Soup for the Young Mother's Soul," hoping to get a tan.

_10 minutes later._

"That's unfair daddy! You promised!"

"But you tricked me, you devious little…"

"What's going on?" Mimi lifted her sunglasses to peer at the boy.

"We had a sandcastle building bet for $10 and daddy lost!" Matt told.

"You lost?" Mimi laughed.

"The waves… er… washed away most of the…" Roger scratched his head.

"Pay him, Davis," Mimi rolled her eyes, going back to her book.

Roger growled but slapped the bill in his son's hand.

"I've taught you well, Richard Matthew," Roger ruffled his son's hair.

Suddenly, Crissa popped out, looking happy.

"Hey mom, somebody invited me to go jet-skiing, can I go?" she tumbled on her words.

Roger's head immediately shot up.

"Is it a boy? What's his name? How old is he? Is he an honors student? Does he play an instrument? Does he drink? Does he have a license? Would he drive a car? Is he on drugs? Has he ever been arrested?" Roger asked.

Crissa's mouth fell open.

"I KNEW IT! You are NOT going," Roger boomed.

"I didn't even say anything!" Crissa whined.

Mimi slapped Roger at the back of his head.

"What's his name, Cris?" Mimi asked nicely.

Crissa blushed. "J.P."

"Is he cute?" Mimi sneered.

Roger made an irritated scowl at his wife.

"He's only 14, he can't drive," Crissa rolled her eyes at her father.

Mimi laughed. "Go on, just be careful."

"No fooling around!" Roger called.

Roger sighed. "What ever happened to 'daddy play with me' or 'daddy there's a monster in my closet'?" he asked Mimi.

"She's growing up, shove into your system."

Roger pouted. Mimi kissed him on the cheek.

"Daddy play with me," she teased.

(Beach)

_Everybody's waiting for a day in the sun…_

"Make it stop!" Roger cried, covering his ears."

"Everybody's waiting for a day in the sun, everybody's working hard to have some fun," Mimi sang.

Matt joined in, "First you want a million then a million and one."

"AHHH!" Roger yelled.

Collins, Angel and Matk came to see a tortured Roger.

"Boy, you need some prozac," Angel said.

"Or heavy drugs," Collins added.

"Or group hugs," Mark finished sadly, still disturbed by the death of his camera.

_Everybody's waiting for a day in the sun…_

"This song is fucked up," Collins said. "Be right back."

Collins dashed off.

The music abruptly changed to "Another One Bites the Dust," by Queen.

"This is more like it," Roger bobbed his head to the beat.

A few minutes later, the professor came back twirling a screw driver between his fingers, looking innocent.

"Oreo cheesecake, anyone?"

"Where's Crissa?" Angel asked.

"Off with this guy named J.P.," Mimi laughed.

Roger frowned.

"Why are you sad Uncle Marky?" Matt asked.

"His camer go bye-bye, Matty," Collins answered.

Mimi, Roger and Matt's mouths formed an O. Suddenly, a lady in a two piece swimsuit came up and gave the group her biggest smile.

"Would any of you care for a massage?" First half an hour is free," she said.

Mark gaped at the lady in pink.

"Nah, were cool," Collins answered for the group.

"I'm maxed out," Roger said, sitting up and stretching.

"That's right," Mimi smiled.

"Oh, that's alright," the girl answered kindly.

As she was about to leave, she spied an open-mouthed Mark.

"You, sir, need a tan – and a massage. What do you say?"

"Ah-hubba,dubba,boo…"

Collins smacked Mark's back. "He'd love to."

"Awesome," the girl smiled. "I'm M.K., and you are?"

"M-ma-ma-ar…"

"Mamaar? Very unique name, sir. Are you from here?"

The two walked away, with mark still speaking nonsense.

"Close enough," everyone said at the same time.

"I pity the poor bloke with a name like Mamar."

"Am I dreaming or is Mark walking with that hott brunette?" Maureen blinked, coming closer to the gang with Joanne.

"Oh, it's not a dream," Roger replied.

"Come on, foos. I feel like a jet ski," Collins rubbed his hands together.

"And I feel like a piña colada," Mimi said.

"I wanna whack something," Joanne grumbled.

Silence.

"Bohemian Party on the beach?" Angel suggested.

Everybody cheered and started dancing.

_Another bites the dust!_

* * *

A/N: Whoa, this got so long. XD 


	7. The One With The Black Jackets

This one's for Jedi Master Arie Skywalker.

If you want me to write a one shot especially for you, don't hesitate to ask and tell me what you want in it. XD

**

* * *

The One With The Black Jackets**

17 year olds, Mimi and Angel walked along the locker corridor towards the library like they did everyday of their 12th grade lives.

"Honey, are you okay? You seem distracted," Angel said, waving a hand in front of her best friend's face.

Mimi gave a dreamy sigh and tightened her grip on her books in front of her chest.

Angel's grin widened.

"You had another rendezvous with your boy-candy yesterday, noh?" she grinned slyly.

"Yeah. It was so awesome. He's just so perfect in every way," Mimi said, touching the necklace she was wearing.

"Sweetie, if you two feel the same way about each other, I don't understand why you have to hide this relationship."

Mimi shrugged. "I don't either."

"Hey baby. Hey Meems."

Collins' grinning face interrupted as he gave Angel a long smooch on the lips.

"I heard Roger scored some hott chick yesterday. Have any idea who it might be?" he asked innocently, lacing his fingers with Angel's.

"No clue," Mimi sang with a wide smile.

"Speaking of pretty boy…"

Sure enough, Roger and his loyal band of jocks had entered the library with their usual cool guy strut, probably to look at unwholesome pictures on the internet. They were infamous for the matching black leather jackets they all wore. Roger was kinda like their leader, the guy in school all the girls fancied and all the guys envied. Mimi flashed a smile in his direction.

"Hey Rog," she said.

Roger gave her one of his ever famous 'nods,' which was the subtle tilt of his head he gave those he didn't consider 'in his range.' This literally crushed Mimi in two. All the things he said to her the day before and then she gets a nod?

"Whoa," Collins whistled. "He gave you the nod."

"Don't worry, honey, I'm sure he just didn't hear you," Angel reassured.

"Yeah, maybe," Mimi tried to assure herself too.

She got up and walked over to the table in which the gang had sat in. Roger's friends looked up in confusion to see Mimi standing there. Roger raised a brow at her.

"Hi, Rog. Just wondering if were still on for movies later," Mimi bit her lip coyly.

Heads turned to Roger, his friends trying to suppress snickers and laughs. Roger first looked at Mimi, his face was expressionless. Then he looked at his friends with a huge grin.

"In your dreams," he said, folding his arms across his chest coolly.

The table burst forth in laughter.

His words hit Mimi unprepared. She felt her heart sink to her stomach. She shook her head at him, as if she expected him to act like this. She took off the necklace he had given her yesterday. She threw it at him.

"Jerk."

She grabbed her stuff and ran out the library. Angel and Collins gave Roger 'how-could-you-say-that' looks and chased Mimi. Roger looked at the necklace she had thrown at him in his hands. What did he just do?

"Dude, can you believe that Marquez thought you were taking her out?" one of his buddies said with laughter.

"Man, she is kinda hott. And easy!"

They laughed again. Roger curled his hand into a fist and resisted punching their faces right then and there.

Roger put the necklace in his pocket and feigned to laugh with them.

-iloverent-iloverent-iloverent-iloverent-iloverent-iloverent-iloverent-

Roger went over to Mimi's house after class, after making sure to take off his black jacket. It was like putting on the jacket made him a different person.

He rang the doorbell. As luck would have it, she answered.

"Hey," Roger said quickly, stuffing his hands in his jeans.

Mimi crossed her arms in front of her chest and didn't answer.

"Listen, sorry about a while ago. I don't know what…"

"Jerk," Mimi interrupted.

"Meems, what did you want me to do? Embarrass myself in front of the guys?" Roger said, his voice raising.

"Oh, so I embarrass you now?!" Mimi answered.

Roger was speechless.

"No… of course not. You're my Mimi, you know that!"

"Well, then why can't everyone else?" she asked, tears sliding down her cheeks. "I just don't understand why you need to act like such a dick in school! Where's the guy who set up the picnic we had yesterday and told me he would get me the moon if I wanted it? Where's that cheesy romantic, huh?"

"That guy is a loser who would be tortured in school!" Roger tried to explain.

"But I love that loser!" she stomped her foot on the ground in frustration. "I wouldn't care if you were the ultimate dork, as long as you're Roger, and you're not afraid of showing the real you."

Roger looked away.

"You know that my whole reputation could be ruined if any of them found out that…"

"Oh yeah, I know," Mimi said, her voice showing anger but her eyes showing she was really hurt. "I know now how much I mean to you. I'm worth less that that jacket of yours."

Roger sighed.

"Baby…"

"Don't 'baby' me," she shook her head.

The door slammed in Roger's face.

-iloverent-iloverent-iloverent-iloverent-iloverent-iloverent-iloverent-

"What happened?" Angel asked, hugging her Latina friend.

"It's over. He doesn't care," Mimi hung her head and banged her locker shut.

"Aw, sweetie."

Angel hugged her again.

"Come on, you could use an ice cream cone. On me."

Mimi managed a small smile as they made their way to the cafeteria.

"Oh God, jacket boys are coming. I can't take this," Mimi said, hiding behind Angel.

"Uh, sweetie. You have to see this."

"What?"

Mimi poked her head out from behind Angel and her jaw dropped in surprise. Standing in the distance was a very dorky looking Roger, complete with the plaid pants, jumpers, glasses, gelled flat hair and an overdose of cologne so strong that it could be smelled from miles away. In his hand, he grasped a bouquet of flowers.

Angel smiled sweetly and backed off slowly.

Roger walked up to Mimi, who was tearing with joy, and handed her the flowers.

"Your friends can see," Mimi said, smiling nevertheless.

"I don't care. I'm really sorry," he said shyly, looking at his feet.

Mimi ran her hand up against his face and kissed his cheek. He smiled.

By now, they had attracted a small crowd, even Roger's jacket boys were staring open-mouthed.

"You smell really good," Mimi teased, hugging him around the waist.

"Tell that to the two empty bottles of my dad's perfume," Roger grinned.

She brought her hands around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I hope you know I love you," Mimi whispered.

"Even if this is the real me?" Roger teased.

"Even if. Besides, I think the plaid pants are sexy."

They shared a small lovely kiss.

"I believe this is yours," Roger said, in between their smooch.

He put the necklace around Mimi's neck once more.

They walked past the crowd who were still in shock.

"Yo, Davis. What the hell is this?"

"My girlfriend, Mimi! Got a problem with that?" Roger snapped.

The guys backed off. "Chill, dude!"

Roger threw his black jacket at them and flipped them off. He and Mimi walked away hand in hand, Mimi very proud of him.

"First time a dork stood up to a black jacket," Roger joked with a big grin.

"Wait, this isn't the real you, right?" Mimi made sure.

"No."

"Thank God."

They laughed.

* * *

A/N: Cheesy-ness, I know. XD I don't like writing stuff like that when they fight… but then I like having them make-up. Hope you liked this Jedi, it was for you. (wink) Next one coming up will be for renthead4eva (wink). 


	8. The One With Mimi's Superman

Here it is renthead4eva, just as promised.

Once again, I could have a special one shot made just for you if you review and put in what you'd like to see. XD

**The One With Mimi's Superman**

Mimi came home from work, too tired to cook (not that she could) or fight with Roger about her inedible macaroni, so she had lugged a ginormous pizza box home.

"YES! PIZZA!" Crissa yelled, looking up from painting her toenails pink.

"Sis, you crazy? It's leftover day today. Mom ain't bringing home no pizza," Matt said, eyes plastered on the television set and hands glued to a controller.

The boy had recently acquired a New York City slang from school. He was in the third grade now, making him officially 8 years old. Crissa had just turned 16. And Mimi and Roger were too old to remember how old they were. Not that they weren't in good health or still incredibly in love because they were, don't fret. LOL.

"Matty, please don't talk that way," Mimi breathed, setting the box down on the kitchen table.

"Don't go calling me Matty, motha! Do you think I'm some kid?" Matt rolled his eyes, madly punching at his PS2 controller.

"So sorry _Matthew._"

"I ain't some innocent boy! The name's Rick ma, don't wear it out."

Mimi sighed.

"It sounds like some hunky guy with tattoos all over his arms," Crissa snorted.

"Exactly."

"Ma… I mean Rick, shut off the PS2. Cris, call your father," Mimi ordered, setting out 4 plates.

"DAD!" Crissa screamed.

"Honey, you know you're father's deaf. Go get him."

Crissa knocked on her parents' door.

"Dad, dinner!"

"I am NOT eating leftovers and mystery meat! Call me when you get real food!" Roger called back, distinct sounds of guitar chords leaking through the door frame.

"Mom brought home pizza!"

Roger was at the kitchen table in a flash.

"Ah, nothing like cholesterol and fat to add to my diseases," Roger rubbed his hands together greedily.

"Easy there tiger," Mimi sneered, kissing him.

Mimi, Roger and Crissa each got a slice and started eating.

"Matt," Roger said in his stern voice. "Come to the table."

Matt just continued blasting off alien heads on his PS2.

"He won't answer to anything except _Rick,_" Crissa whispered, earning a clueless look from Roger.

"Richard Matthew, turn off the fucking television and have dinner with your family!" Roger repeated.

"I told you we shouldn't have gotten him that thing for Christmas," Mimi mumbled.

"RICHARD MATTHEW!" Roger repeated, livid to the point of having his vein burst out o his temple.

Matt gave his father the finger.

"Did that boy just flip me off?" he asked no one in particular.

"Hell yeah."

Roger lost it.

"Listen, mister," he stomped over in front of the TV. "I don't know where you got that attitude but shut the damn thing off or I swear I'll throw it out the window."

"Rog, don't. it cost us more than…"

"I was faking," Roger hissed at his wife.

"Now," he said sternly, turning back to his son.

Matt crossed his arms in front of his chest and stared at his father mockingly.

"You're just mad because you know I can beat you at any game anyday," he threatened.

Roger's eyes narrowed on his son menacingly.

"Uh-oh," Mimi and Crissa said at the same time.

"Not in Formula One you can't," he breathed.

"Wanna put a bet on that?" Ricky grinned.

"Roger…" Mimi said monotonously.

"50 bucks says two out of three."

"You're on!"

(30 minutes later)

Mimi and Crissa yawned simultaneously.

"YES! I WON!" Roger cried, jumping up.

"Dad, I was at the finish line 2 minutes ago," Matt rolled his eyes.

"This is so boring, I'm going to bed," Crissa said.

"Ditto," Mimi scratched at her eyes.

"But I'm about to whoop your brother's ass!"

"You're going 8 out of 15 now?" the girls crossed their arms.

"But I have 7 wins!"

"No, Matt has 7 wins."

"Rick."

"Rick," Crissa rolled her eyes.

Roger gave a sad frown and sat back down on the couch as the girls went back to their rooms.

"Matty, Come on. 8 out of 15!" he said.

"Dude, I gots to hit the sheets. Have some major kick-ass tests in school tomorrow. Peace out!"

Matt walked coolly to his room.

"By the way, the name's Rick. And I believe you owe Rick a couple of Benjamins," he winked, before going inside his room.

Roger let out a long breath.

(Hours into the night…)

Mimi came out of the room in her jammies and leaned by the door frame, only to see Roger, still with a PS2 controller in his hands.

"Rog… you coming to bed anytime soon?" she asked in a sleepy voice.

"Couple of minutes okay?" he said, not bothering to think of what he was saying.

"What're you doing?" Mimi asked, sitting down on the couch next to him.

"Trying to beat Matt's lap time," Roger said through gritted teeth.

"Hmmm…" Mimi said, laying her head down his shoulder.

"Do you want to play with me?"

"You're joking, right?"

"No, I'll feel better and come to bed after I beat you," Roger smiled teasingly.

"Okay, if that's what it takes."

(After their game)

Roger threw his controller on the floor.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?"

"I don't know!" Mimi laughed.

"YOU CHEATED!"

"I did not!"

"Then how could you win against ME, and even beat Matt's best time?!"

"Beginner's luck?" Mimi smiled innocently.

Roger sat down in agitation.

"I don't get what's so hard, you just press 'x' and go! Right?"

"Yeah, I guess but…" Roger hung his head and played with a loose seam on the threadbare cushion.

Mimi sighed with a smile and kissed Roger on the cheek.

"It's just a game…" she whispered, twirling her fingers in his.

"I know but… Matt."

"You want to prove yourself to him through a PS2 game?" Mimi laughed.

"No, I just want to be the hero again, you know? To both of them," Roger admitted.

"You're still my hero. My Superman…" Mimi said playfully.

Roger smiled and kissed her – for he couldn't get too much of that.

"Come on, come to bed."

Mimi led Roger to the bedroom and shut the door.

From his room door, Matt gave a small sigh.

"You're still my hero, dad," he said to no one.

"Especially for landing a girl like mom," he said, then smiled.


	9. The One With All The Homework

_He _inspired me to write this. Who says student-teacher relationships can't exist anyway? XD

* * *

**The One With All The "Homework"**

(Day One)

A paper plane zoomed past Angel's face when she entered the classroom.

"Angel!" Mimic called, rushing over to hug her best friend.

"Hey chica," Angel smiled. "What's going on?"

"Mrs. Cruz called in sick and the sub is late," a grin spread across the Latina's face.

"Aw," Angel gave a sad frown. "I hope she gets better."

Mimi made an aggravated sound. "Okay, suck up. Quit moping and rejoice! No test!"

"But I studied…"

"_But I studied!_" Mimi mimicked her friend. "Oh, please. Everyone knows that you are a math genius and I can't do algebra to save my life."

Angel laughed.

"OR. You're PRETENDING to be bad at it so you can get _Roger _to help you," Angel teased.

Mimi blushed.

Suddenly, somebody crashed into Angel from behind.

"Sorry… ah, I'm terribly late," the substitute teacher said, picking up his scattered pieces of paper.

Angel bent low to help him.

"The school is really big, sir. And you can really get lost if…"

The sub looked up. Angel's heart stopped.

"Colly?" a bright smile appeared on Angel's face.

"Oh hey baby girl! I didn't…"

Collins stopped when he saw a nearby kid staring at the strange scene.

He straightened up and fixed his purple tie, ignoring his lover. Angel frowned.

"I thought I walked into a 12th grade class, not a zoo," he said in his formal voice, catching the attention of the class.

Roger, Mark, Maureen, Joanne and Mimi's jaws fell open.

"Dude! It's Collins! Man, this is gonna rock!" Roger yelled, doing a guy handshake with Mark.

"Ah, Mr. Davis. You'd make a perfect monkey," Collins said.

The class roared with laughter and Roger's smile disappeared.

"Everyone back to their seats please…" Collins said in a monotonous tone. "Ms. Jefferson please throw that gum in the waste basket, don't stick it under your seat, and Mr. Coffin, do I smell liquor?"

Benny sniffed his jacket and flung it across the room.

"That's better. And the packet of cigarettes, please?" Collins said without looking up from his briefcase. "In the trash can, Mr. Coffin."

Benny scowled and threw his box in the can.

Angel still hadn't budged.

"Ms. Schunard, do you have any plans on taking your seat?" he asked, shifting his eyes to where Angel had glued herself to the floor.

Angel wordlessly made her way to her seat beside Mimi, who gave her an "uh-oh" look.

"Mrs. Cruz is out today, so I will be taking her place," Collins wrote his name on the board.

"Collins," Maureen raised her hand.

"Yes, MISS Johnson?"

"Well, MISTER Collins," Maureen rolled her eyes. "Why are you…"

"I am a substitute, Ms. Johnson. Any more questions before we start?"

"You look like a student! How old are you?" someone asked.

Collins' face remained straight though he was highly amused.

"Still too young to care."

Angel raised her hand.

"You're 22," she said.

The whole class whistled and hooted.

"Hmmm," Collins looked at Angel. "Since you know so much, Ms. Schunard, please come up to the board and show us the formula for a quadratic equation."

Angel silently walked up to the board and wrote the equation flawlessly.

"Excellent," Collins smiled, giving a wink which only Angel saw.

Angel hid her grin and sat back down.

"Teacher's pet," Roger said between coughs.

(After class)

Collins came in the door when Angel was at the kitchen table, working madly.

"Hey cutie," he smiled.

Angel didn't look up.

"Gelly…"

She looked up.

"Oh, sorry. Our evil math sub gave us tons of homework," she grinned.

"Mmm, sounds like an asshole," Collins grinned back.

He kissed his girl and she sat on his lap.

"You know, I talked to your sub and he said that he had an extra special homework for you," Collins said playfully.

Angel put down her pencil.

"Oh, really?"

"Yup," Collins laughed, burying his face in her neck.

(Day 2)

"Homework checks!" Collins raised papers in the air with a sly smile.

The class groaned.

"Ms. Marquez and Mr. Davis, I trust that the incompletion of your homework was due to rightful reasons," he looked at the two.

The sunk low in their chairs.

"Ms. Schunard," Collins surveyed Angel's paper. "Well done."

Angel glanced at her paper, where an A+ was writted in red marker beside I very tiny heart. She laughed to herself. She loved having Collins as a sub.

"Time for some trinomial equations!" Collins clapped his hands once.

The class groaned again. Collins turned to the blackboard.

"And Mr. Davis, you might as well ask Ms. Marquez out personally, rather than passing notes during MY class, capishe?"

Roger hid his note and blushed deep red.

(Day 3)

"It's my last day today," Collins announced.

The whole class, except Angel, hooted in joy. And just like that, the bell rang and people were scrambling out of their chairs.

"Ms. Schunard, if you will please stay for a bit."

Angel made her way to the teacher's table, expectant.

"You wanted to talk to me, sir?" she asked innocently, seeing as there were still some people in the room.

Collins waited until the last student had walked out of the room.

"I just glanced at Mrs. Cruz's class record and found a series of B's and some C's in your grades. Judging from the superior work you've shown me these past 3 days, I'm curious to know why you don't get A's when Mrs. Cruz is around."

"Well, I don't find Mrs. Cruz incredibly cute when she's teaching," Angel said rather seriously.

"Ah, I understand," Collins answered, formally as well.

"I was wondering if you wanted to walk home with me and maybe grab an eat to bite – I mean, uh, bite to eat?" A/N: THE TERMINAL! Viktor Navorski! LOL. How do you spell his name?

Angel gasped teasingly. "But sir, that's going against student-teacher relationship rules!"

"Well, as of 2 minutes ago, I'm your teacher no longer," Collins smiled.

"Fabulous point. I love that you're so smart."

Angel kissed him on the cheek.

And the student and the teacher clasped hands and went home.


	10. The One With A Mudslide

Whoo, I just came back from this 3-day field trip in school… and well, it was awesome and MUDDY. XD On the bus trip home, inspired by my aching butt and a perfect view of the handsome back of _his _head (sitting in front of me in the bus), I wrote this story. From it, you can only imagine how much fun we had.

**

* * *

The One With A Mudslide**

Roger was sitting on the bottom mattress of a Double Decker bed, waiting for Mimi, who was taking forever in the bathroom. The Room They were given was irritatingly small, and so were the beds, even more annoying when the couple found out the bed was a Decker and not a more suitable queen sized bed.

Roger expertly passed a soccer ball between his feet. He was dressed in a pink muscle shirt (yes, PEHNK) and baggy, worn-out shorts with brown flip-flops.

"Meems, are you waiting for it to snow?" Roger called out sarcastically.

"Silly, it's spring!" Mimi laughed good-naturedly.

Roger rolled his eyes and passed a hand through his newly cut spiked hair. HOTT!

"It takes time to look this good, Davis!" Mimi called in a playful mood.

Roger shrugged. Couldn't argue with that.

Minutes later, Mimi came out of the bathroom in a pair of flowery blue shorts and a black shirt.

"All that waiting and this is what I get?" Roger pouted, tugging at Mimi's loose shirt playfully.

"It's under the outfit. Now come on!"

Mimi rolled her eyes and pulled Roger off the bed and out the door.

"This place is seriously deserted," Roger mumbled.

"Nah-uh, there's this whole batch of students on an overnight stay here," Mimi pointed out. In the resort's pavilion, a teacher was giving some students instructions on a physical activity.

"Hurry up, before they come!"

Mimi dragged Roger up a huge hill of grass. A colossal rubber mat with a depression running down its center stretched over the downhill slope like a path.

At the top, water was spewing down, only to meet a very muddy ending at the bottom.

"What the HELL is that?" Roger asked in disbelief.

"They call it a mudslide," Mimi grinned.

"Don't tell me were going down that death ride," Roger snapped.

"Aw, come on Roggy! It will be fun!" Mimi tried to persuade by batting her eyelashes.

"I fear for the safety of my ass."

"Your ass is fine, hard and hott! So stop whining!" mimi rolled her eyes.

"But the mud… the dirt…" Roger whined.

Mimi ignored him and pulled off her shirt and shorts, revealing a two-piece swimsuit. She sexily stomped up the hill to seduce her boyfriend.

Roger, though immensely intimidated, defiantly plopped himself down on the grass. Mimi, to his dismay, paid him no mind.

At the top of the slide, a man wearing shades and a beige muscle shirt with a hoodie was standing and texting on his phone.

He looked up at Mimi and shut his cell.

"Hey," he said in a deep, sexy voice. "Can I do something for you?"

"Can I, uh…" Mimi pointed to the slide.

"Oh sorry," he said. "Our school has it reserved today."

"Aw dang it," Mimi frowned. "Can I just try it out?"

"I don't know, maybe I should ask the other teachers first," he said, removing his sunglasses and exposing kind, hazel eyes.

He was buffed, and Mimi could tell that he was kind and sincere. It was his smile and the way he talked. He actually looked a lot like Roger, but with brown crew cut hair. Mimi suddenly got an idea.

"Quick, act like you're flirting with me," she demanded, looking to make sure Roger was seeing everything.

"Whoa, I'm married," the man answered, showing Mimi a ring.

"And I'm madly in love with that guy," Mimi pointed to Roger. "But I just really need a reason to get him to come on the side."

"Oh," the man laughed.

"Sure, I guess I can. Lucky for you, I'm supremely skilled at acting," he smiled.

From Roger's point of view, the scene looked wrong – way screwed up. Puffed in anger, he headed up the hill to avenge his girlfriend.

"Hey man, back the fuck off!"

Roger tried to push the guy away, but they were equally buff, so he held strong.

"I was just offering to escort this beautiful lady down the slide since no one else was man enough to do it," he blinked twice.

"Baby, I'm coming," Roger snarled.

The man in his late 20's smiled and his eyes twinkled.

"Thought so," he sang.

Mimi eagerly sat down on top of the mudslide. Roger followed, his arms and legs wrapped around Mimi's waist. The man in charge started hosing water down the slide.

"If I die, I would like my guitar to be buried with me," Roger said.

"You're such a poop," Mimi said.

"Rather be it, than be covered in it."

"GO!" the man in charge yelled.

"Good luck!" the Roger look-a-like teacher called teasingly.

Mimi ad Roger began to slide down, catching speed. Mimi threw her hands up in the air and screamed. Roger closed his eyes.

"Here comes the mud!"

"HOLY SHIT!" Roger yelled.

And you know what happened next.

"Whee! That was so awesome!" Mimi cried.

She pulled down her bikini, which was riding up and wiped some mud from her face.

Roger groaned and spat some mud on the ground.

"My ass is going to bruise tomorrow," he grumbled.

Mimi laughed and threw a mudball at his face.

"FUCK! MIMI!"

Mimi just continued laughing and tackled him to the mud. They rolled around and around in the dirt.

"Shit… dammit… crap… fuck," Roger kept on swearing.

After a while, though, Mimi saw a grin spread across his face. He carried her and dropped her into the mud pool.

Mimi squealed.

Out of breath, they all lay in the mud.

"Who ever knew you'd look so hott in mud?" Mimi panted.

"Mud exfoliates the skin," Roger informed.

"You nerd!" Mimi laughed.

Roger smiled and tried his best to wrap his slippery arms around her. He kissed her tenderly on the muddy lips.

"You can make me do anything, Meems. It's amazing."

"I just want you to make everything worthwhile…" Mimi whispered.

"I know, baby."

He kissed her again.

"Come on," Roger pulled her up. "Lets go again."

They walked back up.

"Hey man, sorry for the outbreak a while ago," Roger apologized to the teacher, extending a hand.

The man took it.

"Roger."

"Mimi."

"J…"

"Dude…"

A teenager with pigtails bounced up.

"We need you for our homebase groups," she grinned.

"Okay."

"J" gave Mimi and Roger a smile before following the girl down the hill.

"One more time, Ms. Marquez?" Roger half-bowed.

"Gladly."


	11. The One With The Pink Lace Bra

I love the movie… Devil Wears Prada! XD Call me crazy, but my favorite character is Emilie. LOL. Anyhu, this story was inspired by a scene from DWP that I found incredibly cute. It's short, but satisfying.

Ahn-dre-ah!

* * *

**The One With The Pink Lace Bra**

Mimi came home very late from wok and let herself in with her key. Roger had stayed up and was eating cookies and cream flavored ice cream when she entered.

"Hey baby, I told you not to wait up for me," Mimi said.

She leaned in to give him a kiss but he backed away.

"Why are you late?" he asked in a voice neither sad nor angry.

"Pulled an extra shift so I don't have to work tomorrow… er, today," she corrected herself, seeing that the clock read 2:15 am.

Roger stayed silent, looking at his ice cream.

"Rog, you're doing it again," Mimi teased.

Roger looked at her outfit and took a big bite of ice cream.

The dancer sat on a chair next to him.

"What is it this time?"

"Nothing," he mumbled.

He stood up and busied himself with unpacking some newly bought groceries from earlier that day. Mimi followed him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Mmm, Rog. You know I hate it when you do this. It makes me feel guilty."

"Oh, so it's working?" he answered coldly.

"I'm still your Mimi you know. Except with these kinds of clothes. I know you like these clothes," she bribed.

Roger shrugged.

"I like your nerdy clothes better."

"Oh?" Mimi raised a brow.

"This top is new, you don't like it?"

Roger looked for a moment and shook his head. Mimi loved the innocent puppy-dog look he had on his face.

"These boots are high, shiny and dangerous. You don't like them?" she leaned her head to get a better look at his face.

He shrugged his shoulders and showed he didn't care by not looking. Mimi's smile was conniving. She knew that this was just an act. The musician just wanted to do a cute antic for some longed attention.

"I like flip-flops," he said.

"Well, there is one more thing that's new…"

Roger eyes darted to the side as Mimi undid the buttons of her top. She held the flaps to the side, showing him her pink lace see-through bra.

"Hmmm, this is new too. I don't know, maybe I should return it… you might not like it," Mimi looked down then up at him.

His eyes were focused on her chest. He gulped and looked at her like a shy 6-year-old, a naughty smile appearing on his face.

"You don't like it," Mimi faked a sigh.

She turned around, only to be pulled back into Roger's arms with one sweep of his hand. He kissed her neck.

"Why do you torment me?" he asked through kisses.

"Oh? You like it?" Mimi asked sarcastically.

"I like it better off," he grinned, kissing her again.

"Touché."

* * *

A/N: That's all. 


	12. The One With The Barcode

**The One with the Barcode**

"Were out of milk," Roger announced, his head halfway through the refrigerator.

"I'm fine with juice," Mimi called from their bed, squirming in the sheets.

"Were out of that too," Roger called again.

"Well, what DO we have?"

"A jar of prunes and this weird green clump."

"Ew, that's still in there?" Mimi walked to the doorway.

Roger twirled around to face her, massively chewing on something. He swallowed.

"Not anymore."

Mimi scrunched her face in disgust.

"I think we need to go to the grocery," Mimi said, grabbing her coat.

"Okay," Roger agreed, licking his fingers. He stopped.

"Bathroom?"

"Yup," Roger put a hand over his mouth and ran to the loo.

(At the grocery)

"Roger. Stop."

Roger was running around and around the metal carousel that was the entrance of then grocery.

"But mommy! It's fun!" Roger teased, grabbing Mimi by the waist and burying his face in her neck.

Mimi laughed and pulled away, which literally tortured him. She grabbed the nearest pushcart and brought it to the frozen food section.

"I like having you here, it's not lonely like usual," Mimi said.

"Do you remember when you fit me into one of these baby holders and you were pushing me around?" Mimi laughed.

"Oh yeah. Good times, good times," Roger voice trailed off.

"Let's try that again."

"Wha...?"

Roger instantly picked Mimi up and she started fussing.

"Price check on this bottle of hot sauce!" Roger joked.

"1.50!" some random sales clerk yelled.

Mimi and Roger looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Wow, you're cheap," Roger said.

Mimi punched him on the shoulder and squirmed to jump from his arms.

"Well, there's something you don't see everyday," Mark said, coming up with a box of mint Oreos wedged under his arm.

"Oh wait, it IS something I see everyday."

"Just not near chickens with frozen asses," Mimi snorted.

Roger put her down.

"Mint Oreos," he observed. "Wise choice."

"CAPTAIN CRUNCH!"

"SUGAR POPS!"

"CAPTAIN CRUNCH!"

"SUGAR POPS!"

"Jo and Mo," the three said at the same time.

"CAPTAIN CRUNCH!"

"SUGAR POPS IS CHEAPER!"

"THERE'S A FREE TOY IN THE CAPTAIN CRUNCH BOX!"

Roger came up with a box.

"Kellogg's Frosted Flakes – cheap, free toy and Tony the Tiger is cool," he said.

Mo and Jo glared at each other.

"Fine," they grumbled.

"But Captain Crunch is still sexier," Maureen mumbled.

Then, Collins and Angel came up, Collins eating corn chips.

"Yo bitches, try this! It's awesome!" he said, extending the bag.

Everyone took a handful.

"I told you to try it, not finish it," he said, tossing the empty bag behind his shoulder and opening a new one.

"Colly, did you even pay for those yet?" Angel asked, looking at Collins' full basket.

Collins grinned. "I'll keep my mouth shut if you guys do."

"You just might beep when you leave," Angel laughed.

Collins' eyes grew wide. "I did swallow a barcode by mistake."

Everybody laughed.

(At the packed goods aisle)

"Noodles," Mimi said, looking at a list.

Roger found their special brand and threw it to Mimi wit his back turned. She caught it without looking up. She tossed it in the cart. They could've done this blindfolded.

The cycle repeated.

"Sausages."

Find-Throw-Catch-Put in cart. It was an amazing sight and Mark filmed it all in awe,

"Raisins."

Find-Throw-Catch-Put in cart.

"Oatmeal."

Find-Throw-Catch-Put in cart.

"Eggs, and don't throw it..."

Find-Throw-Duck-_SPLAT!_

"Meems! Why didn't you catch it?" Roger exclaimed unbelievably.

"I said don't throw it!" Mimi defended herself.

Mark wiped egg yolk from his glasses.

"Scrambled eggs, anyone?"

(At the junk food aisle)

"Oooh!"

Collins grabbed a bag and started munching.

"Colly, at least try to hide the bag in your coat or something," Angel teased, shaking her head in amusement.

"Gelly, taste this! It's so good!" Collins thrust the bag into Angel's face.

"You said that with the last 3 bags, Colly," Angel laughed.

"Oooh!"

Collins switched to another bag.

"HEY! No eating!"

"Uh-oh," Angel muttered.

"RUN!" Collins yelled.

They ran away, and while running, Collins still managed to eat.

"Oooh, this is GOOD!"

(Vegetable section)

"I don't belong here," Maureen said, feeling conscious.

"Maureen, stop being silly," Joanne rolled her eyes.

"They're staring at me," Maureen whined, tearing her eyes from a stalk of broccoli which Joanne tossed in the cart with all her healthy foods.

"It's just because you're not used to it," Joanne explained.

"Chips were always nice; I think I can hear them calling my name!"

Maureen slipped away unnoticed and came back with her arms loaded in junk.

"Maureen, NO! Unhealthy!"

"Shhh!" Maureen covered the bags' "ears." "They might hear you!"

"Put the bags back, Maureen," Joanne and her vegetable army advanced.

"No you can't make me!: Maureen cried, clutching her junk good for dear life. "Come any closer and I'll make this display fall!"

"Mo, just hand me the Cheetos, Doritos and Fritos and back away from the napkin stack."

Maureen stuck out a finger, threatening o push the top layer of the napkin display.

Joanne threw the broccoli away.

"I'll let you buy the Cheetos," Joanne coaxed.

"Put the Doritos in and I'll cooperate."

(At the cashier line)

"The dreaded cashier lines," Mimi pursed her lips to the side of her face.

Roger surveyed the countless lines.

"I see a short one in the end!" he announced.

Mimi immediately shot of expertly, but someone got there first.

"GAR."

The person turned around and it was someone they never wanted to see.

"Ha! I beat you to it, Fifi!" Allison Grey spat.

"It's MIMI," Mimi said through fitted teeth.

"Same difference," Allison cocked her head to the side like it didn't matter.

Mimi scowled.

"There's about to be a girlfight," Roger mumbled to Mark.

(another cashier)

"…10 off all cosmetics, 20 off on Kellogg's products and 5 off on Goober's Peanut Butter."

Collins turned out his pockets and gave the cashier lady his millions of cut out coupons.

"Is that all?" she asked impassively.

"Wait."

Collins pulled one out of his shoe.

"30 off on foot cream."

(yet another cashier)

"Maureen, where did the tootsie rolls come from?" Joanne raised a brow.

"I have nothing to do with that!"

Colins, in the next cashier, poked his head between he two.

"But I do," he rinned.

Angel rolled her eyes mockingly.

"WE'RE NOT TROUGH, GREY!" Mimi, who was being dragged by Roger and Mark, shoted.

"Not worth it, baby," Roger assured her.

"I could SO take her!" Mimi declared to everyone.

No one dared counter that statement.

"UGH."

"Mark, is that a new edible hair gel?" Maureen asked. She stuck a finer in Mark's hair and licked it.

"Eggs! Yummy!"

"People can make it big selling egg-flavored hair gel," Mark nodded.

"Jo, do you mind just joining our groceries with yours?"

"Sure."

"OH!" Collins stopped the cashier lady.

"Ours too."

"Ohkay," Joanne scratched her head.

"Coupons," Collins persuaded, raising his brows twice.

"Credit Card," Joanne mimicked.

"Rich bitch," Collins laughed.

"THAT'S HIM! HE WAS EATING!" a man pointed to Collins.

"Drat."

:arrest all of them!"

"Why is it that whenever we're together, we always end up getting arrested?" someone piped up.

"That's why we're such good runners," Collins grinned.

The Bohemians scurried off, leaving groceries and worthless coupons behind them. The guards ran after them.

_BEEP! BEEP!_

"Collins, just give back the bag!"

"I don't gots anything!"

They looked at each other.

"You were serious about eating that barcode?!"

He nodded in embarrassment. They all coughed in disgust.

"JUST RUN!"

They obeyed.

"Sorry!" Collins yelled. "I'll return the barcode in 2 days or so!"

"I think they'd want you to keep the barcode, sweetie," Angel said, pulling him away.


End file.
